powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 32
Issue 32 is the thirty-third actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It continues to features the new team of Rangers from the previous issue, continuing the events of Beyond the Grid, which involves the aftermath of the Shattered Grid comic event. Synopsis Drawn together from across time and space to combat a never-before-seen evil, these Rangers will need to prove to themselves and each other that they have what it takes not just to survive in a dangerous new environment, but to defeat the oncoming onslaught of an unfamiliar, terrifying new villain. Boom Studios official site Plot The Rangers find themselves surrounded by the lizard aliens. Kim comments that they literally asked for finding other life in this universe, while Tanya remarks they are "angrier than expected". The leader of the lizard aliens orders his men to kill the "heretic and the loud one" but spare the strong ones for the harvest of the "Preator". Karone radios her brother Andros, informing him that Promethea had been attacked and they have lost power. But the conversation is interrupted when an arrow fired by the lizard men nearly hits Tanya until Mike knocks it away. The Rangers retaliate as Kim rallies them to keep fighting even if they can't morph. Kim suggests they try to use the airlock and Mike recklessly volunteers, nearly getting sucked out into space, but Kim saves him. They manage to close the airlock after the enemy forces are sucked out of the escape pod. Cam shows frustration that the only life in this cosmic wasteland they have found is hostile. Andros radios Karone, who continues her status report, the Promethea is dead from the mysterious Ranger draining its energy supply and a rolling blackout is occurring in the base's power systems. If they can't capture the Ranger to return and restore the power she stole, the life support systems will go into critical power failure and they will all eventually die. Tanya thanks Kim for saving Mike, while calling out Mike for his near suicidal heroic saves. Mike says he does not care if he dies as he has been dead before and it does not matter. Mike confesses that he isn't sure that his brother Leo was killed by Drakkon in whatever happened in the white void, he feels so alone without his sibling so his life doesn't seem to matter. Tanya reminds him of his words of "no one dies" and asks if his life means so little to him that those words mean nothing for him, saying he isn't alone as she and the other Rangers are there to support him. Andros gets more details about the mystery Ranger from Karone, notably that she had some kind of relic that sucked away the power. Kim decides to get to know Heckyl, whom like Cam she calls "Dimples" since he hasn't introduced himself. She is suspicious of him as her experience and intuition let her know he is a new ranger and not a seasoned veteran like the others. At first, Heckyl is coy and tries to brush off her questioning with banter and verbal jabs. Kim wants her teammates to feel safe, so she will not tolerate a team member who keeps secrets. Heckyl finally opens up a bit, saying he is from a future point in time from a team of Rangers that came long after Mighty Morphin. He somewhat admits he was a bad person once, but Heckyl does not want to be that person anymore. He finally says his name is Heckyl so she will be less suspicious of him. On the Promethea, Amanda assesses the re-distribution of what power they have remaining. Life support and survival systems are up and running in a few sections of the ship, but they have no power for heat in any of the areas other than the central hub. They have to re-locate all the crew and rescued de-powered Rangers to that section so they don't freeze to death. Grace knows they need to grab back the power that was stolen, that is the only option they have. Andros is ordered to use an energy tracer to find their mystery Ranger, as her unique signature will stick out in The Void since there is no Morphin Grid. The mysterious purple Ranger is in her ship and stops at a tavern on the Amethyst Asteroid. The patrons of the bar all chatter back and forth on the depressing state of their lives, how several planets and stars have died off and the universe itself is going into a while the Preator continues his conquest. The Ranger meets up with the owner of the tavern, Remi, who chews out "Ari" for getting into trouble again and fixes the bandages on her broken arm. Ellarien tells Remi she ran into the "Crimson Raiders" and then into a stranger on an alien vessel who was a warrior "just like her" (indicating that Ari has never seen another Power Ranger in her time as one). Remi asks what kind of trouble she is in this time as she tends to her wounds and also demands "Ari" take her helmet off while looking her over, asking if she either she killed someone or stole something. The former is proven to be the case as the Rangers confront her and demand the power from Promethea be returned to them. Ari puts her helmet back on and prepares to fight, but the team morphs into their Ranger forms which puts her off guard and in a bit of panic as "they" will find them due to all the "vortex energy" being in one place. Remi says it is too late as they are already here, as the lizard men from before appear from a large crystalline ship, with Remi identifying them as the Crimson Raiders, evil servants of the Preator. The leader demands that Ellarien hand over the Solarix and then they will hunt the other Rangers to harvest their "vortex energy" for their master. Cam and Heckyl agree that the Crimson Raiders gaining the Solarix can't be good so they go for an "enemy of my enemy" approach and the team helps Ari fight against the Raiders. Remi helps as well by bashing some of the Raiders over the head with her frying pan. The Raiders are forced to retreat and teleport back to their ship while the leader goes to Scout Ship A-99 and sprays a yellow alien substance on the tail of the ship so the "heretics" can get their "just reward" and then teleports back to his ship. Ellarien is confused as to why there are people like her, as she thought she was the only one who had "vortex energy" powers and how they were able to defend themselves without weapons. Mike says they fight for others and not over an object while Andros demands that she hand over the Solarix so they can restore power to Promethea. Ellarien is thinking they intend on killing her and claiming the power as their own, asking that if she does fall in battle to them to destroy the Solarix before the Preator gets his hands on it. Remi pleads with the Rangers that they spare her Ari if they give them the power they seek, but Cam points out that Power Rangers do not kill innocent people EVER. This confuses Ellarien, as she has never been shown mercy in her life before. Remi says they need to leave as the bar patrons are gathering outside, seemingly intent on claiming reward for those who defied the Crimson Raiders. The two decide to accompany the Rangers back to Promethea, but under the condition that the Solarix stays with Ellarien. The Leader of the Raiders reports back to the Preator, notifying him that his army can now track the Scout Ship to lead them to the location of the "heretics" and the Solarix. The Preator sits on his throne smiling as his general gives him the good news via a hologram transmission. To Be Continued.... The New Adventures of Blue Senturion and Ninjor Ninjor and Blue Senturion face the Mutant Rangers who are piloting the Zeo Battlezord by summoning Robo Racer Battle Mode and Ninjor changing into his giant Battle Mode. The Mutant Rangers manage to knock the two down with the zord, but Ninjor gets the upper hand when they get overconfident and kicks and tosses the Zeo Battlezord...right into Robo Racer. The Mutant Rangers melt out of the Zeo Battlezord and Blue Senturion decides to place Ninjor under arrest for destruction of Intergalactic Police property. To Be Continued... Covers MMPR Issue 32.jpg|Main cover in solicitation Jamal Campbell MMPR Issue 32-final.jpg|Final main cover Jamal Campbell boom-retro-32.jpg|Subscription cover Jordan Gibson boom-allrangers-silver.jpg|All Silver Rangers Linda Lithén reflectionvariant-red.jpg|Reflection variant Miguel Mercado Notes *'Power Rangers 25th anniversary reference on the Jordan Gibson variant cover:' The Samurai's Journey. *This issue's solicitations concealed the main focus of the cover, the debut of the Solar Ranger.